the_annabell_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Katerina Karenina Sorokovska
" Why are English people such melodramatic " - Katerina to her friends about English people Katerina Agnessa Apollinariya Lyubov Karenin Sorokovska (Russian '''Катерина Агнесса Аполлинария Любовь Каренин Sorokovska) Katerina is a peculiar who's ability to control air, her body is weightless and wears lead shoes. Katerina is married to Romeo Dragomirov, and the mother of Baelfire, Alesana, Caeldori, Klavier and Evanora, Biography Early Life Katerina is the daughter of an affair between Avrora Beatris Karenina and General Apollonari Sorokovska School Years Adulthood Marriage to Romeo Appearance Personality Powers * '''Air Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. ** Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate air and all forms of wind from tornadoes, hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. *** Ice Negation: The user can negate ice and any ice-using attacks, ignoring their effects ** Aero-Telekinesis: By controlling the air around objects. The user can manipulate matter using the air/wind. *** Aerokinetic Flight/Surfing: Users of this ability are able to take flight by riding the air currents, by a wind storm like a tornado, and/or self produced air/wind. User controls the air/wind in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities they otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally needed equipment. *** Air Walking: The user can walk on the air, treating it like a solid matter. They can run and move across the air as if walking on the ground, giving them greater maneuverability in their environment. *** Repel projectiles by controlling air vectors. *** Enhanced Strength/Tactile Telekinesis by using air pressure to lift heavy objects and land harder strikes. ** Air Attacks: The user can release/use air/wind to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Air Negation: The user can negate air/wind and any air/wind-using attacks, ignoring their effects. ** Air Solidification, Density Manipulation, and Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules. *** Aerokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *** Crushing by increasing air pressure. *** Vibration Emission by releasing bursts of compressed air molecules. ** Atmospheric Adaptation: The user’s lungs acclimatize and breathe in/on any gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient, users lungs also filter away non-gaseous substances such as dust, asbestos, etc. They can breathe toxic gases instead of oxygen and survive mountain, aerial, or terrene air deficiency, which are among the longest and most painful deaths the average human can suffer. ** Electrical Immunity by using the air to insulate electricity. ** Enhanced Senses using air/wind: *** Enhanced Hearing by amplifying air molecule vibrations. *** Enhanced Touch by reading the airwaves and feel any disturbances. ** Enhanced Speed by reducing air resistance and utilizing pressurized air for propulsion. *** Jet Propulsion by using compressed air pressure for supersonic bursts. ** Manipulate the various gaseous molecules within the atmosphere for various effects. *** Combustion/Explosion Inducement forcing volatile elements to ignite via friction. *** Deoxygenation by removing the oxygen in the atmosphere. *** Generate explosive and propulsive energy via nitrogen. *** Purification of the air by removing hazardous molecules. *** Rot/Rust Inducement by oxidizing the target's area. *** Vacuum Creation by removing all air molecules out of the area. Possessions Relationships Love Interest(s) Romeo Dragomirov Family Parents Ward House Children In-Laws Friends Housemates Etymology Katerina is the Macedonian form of Katherine, a Russian short form of Yekaterina, a Bulgarian short form of Ekaterina, and a Greek variant of Aikaterine. Katherine is from the Greek name Αικατερινη (Aikaterine). The etymology is debated: it could derive from the earlier Greek name ‘Εκατερινη (Hekaterine), which came from ‘εκατερος (hekateros) "each of the two"; it could derive from the name of the goddess Hecate; it could be related to Greek αικια (aikia) "torture"; or it could be from a Coptic name meaning "my consecration of your name". In the early Christian era it became associated with Greek καθαρος (katharos) "pure", and the Latin spelling was changed from Katerina to Katharina to reflect this. The name was borne by a semi-legendary 4th-century saint and martyr from Alexandria who was tortured on a spiked wheel. The saint was initially venerated in Syria, and returning crusaders introduced the name to Western Europe. It has been common in England since the 12th century in many different spellings, with Katherine and Catherine becoming standard in the later Middle Ages. Famous bearers of the name include Catherine of Siena, a 14th-century mystic, and Catherine de' Medici, a 16th-century French queen. It was also borne by three of Henry VIII's wives, including Katherine of Aragon, and by two empresses of Russia, including Catherine the Great. Angessa is the Russian form of Agnes which is the Latinized form of the Greek name ‘Αγνη (Hagne), derived from Greek ‘αγνος (hagnos) meaning "chaste". Saint Agnes was a virgin martyred during the persecutions of the Roman emperor Diocletian. The name became associated with Latin agnus "lamb", resulting in the saint's frequent depiction with a lamb by her side. Due to her renown, the name became common in Christian Europe, being especially popular in England in the Middle Ages. Apollinariya is the Russian feminine form of Apollinaris of the Ancient Greek name derived from the name of the god Apollo. This was the name of several early saints and martyrs, including a bishop of Ravenna and a bishop of Hierapolis. Apollo is from Greek Απολλων (Apollon), which is of unknown meaning, though perhaps related to Indo-European *''apelo'' "strength". Another theory states that Apollo can be equated with Appaliunas, an Anatolian god whose name possibly means "father lion" or "father light". The Greeks later associated Apollo's name with the Greek verb απολλυμι (apollymi) meaning "to destroy". In Greek mythology Apollo was the son of Zeus and Leto and the twin of Artemis. He was the god of prophecy, medicine, music, art, law, beauty, and wisdom. Later he also became the god of the sun and light. Lyubov Derived from the Slavic element lyuby meaning "love". Karenin is from Leo Tolstoy's novel 'Anna Karenina' (1877), this is the title character's surname, the feminine form of her husband's surname, Karenin. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House Dragomirov Category:Demonius Pandemonium Student Category:House Tsaousiss